Y yo estaba ciega
by Ean95
Summary: Sakura trabaja como camarera en una cafetería normal como cualquier otra, en la que también suele cantar alguna que otra vez. Siempre suelen aplaudir todos cuando ella acaba de cantar... Todos... excepto uno. ¿Por qué ese chico nunca la mira cuando canta? Es como si no existiera.
1. Chapter 1

Un pitido muy molestó la despertó como cada mañana. Una mano blanca y suave salió de debajo de las sábanas y apagó el asqueroso despertador al instante. Aún soñolienta, la joven se incorporó bostezando y estirándose. Abrió los ojos, dos ojos del color verde que teñía los campos en primavera. Miró el despertador: las 6:30 pm.

Salió de la cama y deseó no haberlo hecho. ¡Menudo frío hacía fuera de ella! Buscó con la mirada la bata hasta que la encontró en el suelo junto a la cama. Se la puso rápidamente y salió de la habitación para entrar en el baño.

Se dio una relajante y calurosa ducha que terminó de despertarla por completo. Al salir de su plato de ducha, se colocó su albornoz y con un extremo del mismo, limpió el vapor que había en el espejo para mirarse. Su pelo rosa, teñido desde hacía un par de meses por idea de su amiga Ino, parecía aún más oscuro ahora que estaba mojado.

Se lo sacudió un poco, antes de coger un cepillo de uno de los cajones y comenzar a pasarlo lentamente por su pelo corto y cuidado.

Se miró al espejo y se sonrió a sí misma. Aquella mañana se había levantado positiva y muy feliz sin saber siquiera el motivo, pero no iba a desaprovechar aquel sentimiento que pocas veces la inundaba.

Salió del baño y abrió el armario para vestirse. Se puso un jersey de lana de color marrón claro y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros. En los pies se colocó sus botines marrones con un poco de tacón.

Recogió el baño, ya que estaba hecho una leonera, y fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Mientras se hacía el café, echó un vistazo a su pequeño apartamento. Un pequeño salón junto a la cocina, separado por una pequeña barra. Un sofá de tees plazas delante de una tele pequeña de plasma, justo al lado de una estantería rebosante de libros que luchaba por seguir en pie día a día. Saliendo del salón estaba la puerta que conducía a su habitación y justo al lado de la misma, el baño.

No era muy grande, pero era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. Mientras pudiera pagar las facturas e ir a la universidad, no debería preocuparse por nada más.

Se bebió su café junto a unas tostadas algo quemadas, mientras leía las noticias en su móvil. Iba pasando rápidamente por el teclado táctil, pasando de casi todas las noticias. Lo mismo de siempre: guerras, corrupción, atentados. El mundo era una soberana mierda.

Dejó el móvil sobre la encimera y recogió los restos del desayuno tranquilamente. Como no tenía lavavajillas, tenía que lavarlo todo a mano y aunque era muy fastidioso, ya estaba acostumbrada.

El día anterior había tenido un examen de filosofía muy difícil y estaba bastante preocupada por la nota que iba a sacar. Además, justo al salir de la universidad le tocaba turno en la cafetería donde trabajaba y después del cansancio acumulado no había estado al cien por cien.

El timbrecillo inconfundible del tono de whatsapp la sacó de sus pensamientos. Desbloqueó la pantalla y vio que quien le escribía era su amiga Ino.

 _"Hey Saku! Te hace una peli conmigo y con TenTen?"_ 7:00  
 _"Lo siento, Ino, pero tengo que trabajar hoy todo el día. Aunque sea sábado "_ 7:01  
Sakura esperó la respuesta de su amiga. Aunque ya era raro que le hablase a esas horas un sábado.  
 _" Mierda, es verdad! Bueno, pues iremos a hacerte una visita a a cafetería Que yo sepa, tienes descansos"_ 7:03

Sakura sonrió. Con amigas como Ino, ¿quién necesitaba más?

Miró el reloj y le dijo adiós a su amiga rápidamente. Si no salía ya de casa iba a perder el bus hasta el centro y a la vez llegaría tarde a trabajar.

Se puso su abrigo, una bufanda y un gorro de lana. Si hacía frío dentro de su casa, en la calle debía de ser la Antártida.

Salió de su casa y se sentó en la parada del bus a esperar a que llegase. Como la espera siempre se le hacía eterna, se puso sus auriculares y le dio al play para disfrutar de su música favorita.  
Odiaba esperar al bus, pero salía de casa más temprano a esperarlo, porque un día se había confiado y el bus había pasado antes de tiempo. El resultado fue que llegó una media hora tarde a trabajar. Desde entonces siempre bajaba a esperarlo veinte minutos antes sin falta.

El bus llegó a las 7:30 aquel día. Sakura subió y se sentó en uno de los asientos junto a la puerta del centro. Aún con los auriculares conectados, ajena a todo, miró por la ventana. Le encantaba mirar la ciudad desde dentro de aquel trasto. Por las mañanas la gente iba de un lado a otro como loca, y aunque fuera sábado eso no cambiaba.

Eran las 7:50 cuando Sakura se bajó en su parada. Con una pequeño adiós de cortesía, se despidió del conductor que cerró las puerta tras ella mientras hacía un además con la mano.

Sakura entró en la cafetería- restaurante, que ya contaba con un par de clientes de los habituales. La joven los saludó, pues los conocía. Detrás de la barra había un hombre de cabello cano que estaba preparando un par de cafés.

\- Sakura, justo a tiempo. El bus hoy no te ha tomado el pelo por lo que veo. - dijo bromeando.

\- Eso solo pasó una vez, Jiraya. - le contestó ella quitándose el abrigo, el gorro y la bufanda.

\- Sigo pensando que deberías comprarte un coche. Te ahorrarías un montón de problemas.

Un coche. Ya estaba de nuevo con el tema del coche. A ella también le encantaría tener un coche, pero el problema eran sus padres. Llevaba un año intentando convencerlos de que la dejasen comprarse un coche, uno de segunda mano, pero no había forma. Sus padres aún tenían miedo dejarla conducir o algún tipo de trauma, porque aquello no era normal.

\- Algún día me verás con coche, Jiraya, te lo prometo. - dijo riendo.

Más te vale no engañarme, señorita. - le respondió mientras ponía un par de desayunos en una bandeja de plata. - Ahora ponte el delantal y empieza a trabajar, que no te pago para holgazanear. - le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura le sacó la lengua. Entró por una puerta que tenía un cartel donde se leía "Acceso a personal autorizado" Dejó allí sus cosas y se colocó un delantal donde ponía "Jiraya's" como logo de empresa. Llevaba un año trabajando allí y no podía quejarse de nada. Jiraya era el jefe que todos querrían tener. Respetable, divertido, educado con sus empleados y nunca injusto. Además tenía una relación muy cercana con todo el mundo y eso hacía aún más sencillo tratar con él.

Sakura trabajaba los lunes, martes, jueves y sábados. Lunes, martes y jueves de tarde de 16:00 a 21:30, ya que iba a la universidad por la mañana. Y los sábados de 8:00 a 14:30 y de 15:00 a 21:30 con sus descansos obviamente. Además hasta hacía muy poco, a las horas con más clientela, Sakura dedicaba un tiempo a cantar. Jiraya la había escuchado un día tatarear y desde entonces se había convertido en rutina.  
Ella jamás había pensado que cantase bien. Sabía que entonaba, pero al ver la primera vez como todo el mundo le pedía más y le aplaudía con entusiasmo, la idea de que solo entonaba se le había ido de la cabeza.

Sakura se pasaba el tiempo en el trabajo cantando. Le apasionaba escribir canciones, pero le daba un poco de miedo interpretarlas y siempre, al principio se ponía nerviosa.

Todos apreciaban su voz, a todos los que la oían cantar les encantaba. Bueno, a todos no. Había alguien al que Sakura jamás había visto aplaudir, ni pedir por más. Y eso era algo que ella odiaba.

El reloj de la cafetería marcaba las 14:00 cuando Ino entró por la puerta acompañada de un grupo de amigos. Sai, Tenten, Choji y Kiba.  
Sakura se acercó hasta la mesa donde sus amigos se habían sentado para tomarles nota. Kiba y Sai bromeaban mientras Choji mieraba la carta. Ino y Tenten esperaban a Sakura, pues la habían visto acercarse.

-¡Hola, chicos! Me alegra veros. - saludó mientras sacaba su agenda electrónica para apuntar la comanda de sus amigos.  
\- A nosotros también, Sakura. Trabajar un sábado debería ser ilegal. - dijo Kiba.

Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Jiraya lo oyera. Aunque obviamente lo había dicho en alto para que él se enterase.

\- Kiba, ¿quieres ver más a Sakura? Tengo un puesto de limpiasuelos si te interesa.

\- No, no Jiraya. No he dicho nada. - le dijo quitándole importancia con la mano.  
Jiraya se limitó a sonreír mientras secaba un par de vasos.

\- Bueno, vosotros diréis, ¿qué váis a tomar?  
\- ¡Yo quiero arroz tres delicias y una Coca Cola! -gritó Choji. - Ah, pero ya sabes, la ración grande, Sakura. - la joven asintió riendo mientras lo apuntaba.  
\- Yo una ensalada, Sakurita. Y una Fanta de naranja. - dijo Ino.  
\- A mi puedes ponerme una de esas mini pizzas de bacón que están tan ricas. - dijo Tenten relamiéndose.  
\- Muy bien, de beber agua como siempre, supongo. - Preguntó la joven. Tenten asintió.  
\- A Sai y a mi pomnos un par de hamburguesas de pollo y unas cervezas.

Sakura apuntó todo y se marchó de la mesa de sus amigos, dejándolos allí con sus cosas. Dejó el pedido en la cocina para que Lee, el cocinero lo preparase todo.  
Lee tenía más o menos su misma edad y también trabajaba para pagarse sus propios gastos. Estaban bastante obsesionado con e ejercicio y cuando no estaba trabajando o estudiando, siempre se lo podía ver corriendo por el parque o entrenado. Lo cierto es que tenía mucha energía y siempre hacía reír a Sakura.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó. Sakura, que estaba apoyada en la barra, echó un rápido vistazo para ver quienes eran los clientes. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho. Acababa de entrar la única persona de todas las que la oían cantar, que no aplaudía ni parecía inmutarse cuando ella actuaba. El joven de pelo rubio y que parecía que jamás se peinaba. Tenía unos ojazos azules que hacían que Ssakura suspirase cada vez que lo veía. En las mejillas tenía unas marcas muy raras que le daban un aspecto zorruno. Sakura no lo conocía, solo de vista, de verlo en el café, pero tenía algo que la atraía. No tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, ni de su edad, ni sus intereses. Salvo uno: al parecer le encantaba leer.

Aquel joven siempre estaba leyendo. Su patrón era el mismo: Sakura lo veía aparecer por la ventana, él le daba una moneda al mendigo de la puerta; este se lo agradecía, entraba, se sentaba en una de as mesas del fondo, pedía un café o una hamburguesa, dependiendo de a la hora a la que llegase y se pasaba callado todo el tiempo que estuviera allí.

A Sakura la exasperaba siempre. Quizá fuera porque la atraía y él ni le prestaba atención. Aunque jamás había pasado de dos palabras con él, eso si debía reconocerlo. Sakura lo único que deseaba era que él la mirase mientras cantaba, quería que escuchase su voz.

Ni siquiera Ino, que era su mejor amiga, sabía que le gustaba aquel extraño que iba cada día a la cafetería. Sakura llevaba meses pillada por él, como una adolescente hormonada. Tanto que había escrito una canción inspirada en él. Nunca la había cantado, porque no se armaba del valor suficiente.

Tenía gracia, ella que jamás había esperado enamorarse, bueno... enamorada no estaba de aquel chico. Solo le gustaba. Siempre se repetía eso. Porque estar enamorada es algo mucho más fuerte y más serio...

\- Sakura. - Lee la zarandeó despertándola de su ensimismamiento.  
\- Ah, ¿qué pasa Lee?  
\- El pedido ya está listo. Llevo un par de minutos llamándote, pero ni caso me hacías, chica.  
Sakura se mordió el labio inferior aún pensativa. ¿Tanto se notaba cuándo se quedaba en la nubes?

\- Lo siento, Lee – se disculpó-. No he dormido muy bien hoy.  
Lee le palmeó el brazo y le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la cocina. Sakura suspiró y cogió la comanda de sus amigos para llevarla a su mesa.

En el camino hasta la mesa, Jiraya le dijo que se preparase para cantar. La joven asintió. Llegó a la mesa de sus amigos y les sirvió lo que habían pedido con una gran sonrisa. Le encantaba que sus amigos comieran allí siempre que podían.

\- Oye Saku, ¿ hoy no cantas? - le preguntó TenTen.  
\- Pues justo ahora iba a hacerlo. Eso está prácticamente lleno y Jiraya me lo acaba de decir. Así que espero que disfrutéis.

Kiba dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

\- ¿Y cuándo no lo hacemos, Sakura? Ya sabes que nos encanta tu voz. - comentó con la boca llena.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario de su amigo. "Si al menos esas palabras fueran de aquel joven rubio..." pensó.

Se despidió de sus amigos para ir hasta el improvisado escenario que había en la parte derecha de la cafetería, junto a la barra. Allí había un micrófono y una guitarras apoyada en la pared como siempre.

Se colgó la guitarra y comenzó a afinarla a oído. Todos ya le prestaban atención sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Todos, excepto la persona que ella más deseaba que la mirase. Suspiró. Él seguía absorto en su libro como si no hubiera nada más alrededor. A simple vista siempre le parecía un ególatra. Pero parecía de buen corazón cuando lo veía darle dinero al mendigo... Llevaba mucho confundida con respecto a él.

Sakura se pegó al micrófono y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra lentamente, concentrándose en la canción que estaba a punto de tocar. La había compuesto hacía tanto solo un par de días, y ni siquiera sabía si aquella canción representaba como se sentía ella. 

Tú nunca has estado enamorado, tú nunca has estado enamorado.  
Más que de ti mismo.  
No hay nadie tan bueno... Estás en todas partes.

Sakura lo miraba, por si hubiera alguna esperanza de que él levantara la cabeza del libro. Pero no lo hizo. 

Me paso la mano por el pelo.  
Hago lo que se me ocurre.  
El corazón me hace BOM,BOM.  
¡Bada bum, bum!

Sin aliento...Me quedo sin aliento.  
Acostada con el vestido puesto.  
Sin aliento... Me quedo sin aliento.  
Pensando en ti cuando no estás.

Mi corzón me hace BOM, BOM.  
¡Bada bum, bum!

Toda la cafetería empezó a aplaudir y a silbar. Toda la cafetería, excepto a la persona a la que iba dirigida aquella canción. Él seguía ajeno a todo, con su libro y su comida. Sakura se vino abajo otra vez. Debía asumir de una maldita vez que él jamás se fijaría en ella, que nunca se sentiría identificado con sus letras. Nunca. Y jamás pasaría eso porque ni siquiera la miraba, no le prestaba atención nunca. Era un maldito imbécil y no sabía si odiarlo o ignorarlo.

Dejó la guitarra en su sitio y se alejó del micrófono. Jiraya la miró, esperando una explicación. Normalmente solía cantar tres canciones y solo había cantado una.  
Sakura agachó la cabeza, triste. Sus amigos desde su mesa lo notaron. Ino se levantó y se acercó a su amiga. Sakura estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Jiraya, creo que Sakura necesita descansar un poco. - dijo Ino mientras agarraba a Sakura de la mano.  
\- Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Le adelantaré el descanso y le diré a Lee que le prepare algo de comer.

Ino se llevó a Sakura a la mesa con el resto de sus amigos. Pero Sakura la detuvo antes de llegar.

\- Ino, prefiero que me dejes sola.  
\- Sakura, estás muy rara. ¿Qué te pasa? - se sentaron en una mesa vacía e Ino la agarró de las manos. - Por qué no has seguido cantando. Si te encanta hacerlo.

Sakura se secó una pequeña lágrima que acababa de caer por su mejilla.

\- Muy bien te lo diré. - dijo resoplando-. Hay una persona que... bueno, que me gusta alguien.  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - dijo emocionada su amiga-.  
Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

\- I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. - gritó entusiasmada.  
\- Shhh! Maldita sea, Ino, no grites de esa forma.- la regañó su amiga.  
Ino soltó una pequeña carcajada.  
\- Lo siento, lo siento. Pero reconoce que no es muy habitual que tú, la chica que no quiere salir con nadie, se haya enamorado.  
\- ¡No me he enamorado! - espetó.  
\- Sí, sí lo que tú digas. ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? . Instó Ino.

Sakura volvió a agachar la cabeza. A Ino se le desdibujó la sonrisa del rostro. Cogió las manos de su amiga y se las apretó para darle ánimos.

\- Anda, dime, ¿cúal es el problema con ese chico? - Sakura levantó la cabeza antes de hablar.  
\- Pues que jamás me ha mirado, ni lo va a hacer. Ni siquiera escribiéndole esas canciones, mirándolo para ver si nota que van por él...  
\- Espera, espera... Espera, rosadita. - la cortó Ino.- ¿Es que está aquí?

Ino se puso a mirar hacia todas partes esperando que la luz llegase a ella y así descubrir quién era el que ignoraba a su amiga.

Ino, para de moverte así, por favor. - pidió la joven. - Es el chico rubio. Aquel del fondo que está leyendo.

Ino miró hacia allí disimuladamente. Aunque no es que hiciera falta, el chaval parecía no enterarse de nada. Por lo poco que vio Ino, el chico no estaba nada mal.

\- Es mono, para qué negarlo. - dijo riendo-. ¿Entonces esas canciones que escribes son para él?

Sakura asintió.

\- Pues vaya idiota, por no fijarse. -Ino volvió a mirarlo.  
\- Ino, para o al fnal se dará cuenta.  
\- ¿Y? Mejor así. ¿No querías que se fijara en ti? - preguntó la rubia.  
\- Lo digo en serio, Ino.  
\- Vaaaale. - se rindió la joven. - Yo lo dejaría estar, si no te ha mirado, tal vez es que es gay. Si quieres le digo a Sai que se acerque a ligar con él.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de ver a Sai ligando con aquel chico.

\- Y... ¿cómo se llama? - preguntó Ino enarcando una ceja.  
\- Pues... No lo sé, la verdad. - Sakura rió nerviosa.

Ino se abrió la boca de la impresión.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te has pillado por un tío del que desconoces su nombre?  
\- Hombre... visto así... pues... - balbuceó-. Creo que ¿si? - preguntó temerosa.

Ino se masajeó las sienes.

\- Vamos a ver, Saku, ¿cuanto hace que estás pillada por él?

Sakura se quedó pensativa un momento.

\- Pues, creo que desde hace unos cuatro meses o así.  
\- Cuatro meses... - musitó-. Creo que tiempo has tenido de saber cómo se llama, ¿no? - preguntó.

Sakura no contestó a su amiga, sino que se quedó mirando al chico que seguía sin levantar la vista de su libro. Ino siguió su mirada y sonrió feliz. Al menos sabía que su amiga no era asexual.

\- Sakura, no creo que te guste por su físico. Algo me dice que tú no eres de ese tipo de chicas.

Sakura apartó la vista de él y volvió a mirar a su amiga. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- No, no me gusta por su físico. Lo cierto es que al principio no le prestaba atención, pero un día lo vi llegar. - calló un segundo, perdida en sus ensoñaciones-. ¿Sabes cuál es el mendigo de la puerta, el que siempre está pidiendo? - Ino asintió-. Pues, él siempre le da unas monedas, o comida... Siempre, nunca pasa de él. Y por ese detalle, pienso que es una persona amable, preocupada por los demás... que es altruista, ¿entiendes? - Sakura sonrió-. Ya sé lo que estás pensando; mi amiga está loca. Solo lo ha visto hacer eso y ya da por sentado como es.

Ino soltó una pequeña carcajada ante aquellas palabras. Sakura pensó que se reía de ell y frunció el ceño.

\- No, Sakura. Lo que tu amiga está pensando es que estás pillada hasta las trancas por ese chico. Y que deberías ir ahora mismo y hablar con él.

Sakura resopló triste.

\- Ojalá fuera tan fácil, pero no lo es. -se frotó la cara-. El problema es que él jamás me ha mirado, nunca Ino. - su amiga apretó los labios-. No creo tener el coraje suficiente para ir y hablar con él. Lo siento.  
\- No lo sientas, tonta. - Ino la abrazó-. Si él no te mira, pues él se lo pierde. Se pierde una maravillosa persona como eres tú, amiga.

Sakura se secó la lagrimas.

\- Gracias, Ino.  
\- De nada, mujer. Tú anímate un poco, aunque sea difícil. - Sakura sonrió con gratitud. - Y ahora me tengo que ir. No me he podido acabar la ensalada, pero no tiene importancia.

Ino se levantó de la silla para volver a la mesa. Sakura la agarró por la manga de la camiseta que tenía puesta.

\- Ino, no les digas a los demás nada, por favor. - suplicó Sakura.  
\- Descuida amiga – le dijo sonriendo.

Sus amigos se marcharon cinco minutos después de acabar aquella charla con Ino. Sakura se sentía mejor, pero seguía algo triste. Jiraya prefirió no preguntar qué era lo qué le ocurría. Sabía como eran las chicas y sus problemas.

Sakura acabó su turno como cada día. Jiraya no le pidió que volviese a cantar, no era tonto y podía ver que la chica no estaba de buen humor.  
El rubio se había marchado después de comer y no había vuelto por allí como normalmente hacía. Sakura lo agradeció. Bastante mal lo había pasado ya durante la comida.

Llegó a su casa a las 10:15. Se limitó a prepararse la cena, hablar un poco por whatsaap hasta que le entró el sueño y se quedó dormida. Su último pensamiento fue que al día siguiente sería domingo y que se lo pasaría estudiando.


	2. Capítulo 2

Había pasado toda una semana desde el incidente en la cafetería. Sakura había tenido, sin lugar  
a dudas, la peor semana de toda su vida.

Nada más empezarla el lunes, le habían mandado tres trabajos. En menos de dos semanas  
tendría que enfrentarse a nada menos que tres parciales y para más inri, los tres seguidos.  
Y no solo eso, sino que para colmo, la cafetería se estaba llenado últimamente a rebosar y  
Sakura no daba a basto con tanto cliente.

Afortunadamente, el chico rubio no había dado señales de vida. Sakura se sentía aliviada y  
agradecida al mismo tiempo. Después del bajón que le había dado aquel día, no se hubiera  
sentido con fuerzas de mirarlo de nuevo.

Tal vez estuviera haciendo un mundo de todo aquello, y quizá por eso mismo era por lo que su  
amiga Ino había llegado a la conclusión de que estuviera realmente pillada por aquel extraño; en  
lugar de simplemente un encaprichamiento pasajero.

"Son cuatro meses, Sakura." le había dicho ella. "Sai leyó en un libro de psicología que si  
pasados tres meses seguías encaprichado de alguien, ya se podía hablar de sentimientos  
mayores."

No sabía si hacerle caso o no. Sai había leído aquello en un libro de psicología porque estudiaba  
psicología; entonces tal vez si que tuviera razón y no era ninguna tontería.  
¿Debía tomarse en serio aquel libro? Sakura no sabía qué pensar.  
Un desastre de semana, sin lugar a dudas.

Se bajó del autobús aquel martes de diciembre sin apenas ganas de trabajar. Aunque estaba de mejor humor, pisar la cafetería implicaba que en algún momento del día tendría que ver a aquel chico que tanto daño le hacía.  
El día anterior, lunes, tampoco había aparecido, pero no esperaba que siguiera siendo así para siempre. En algún momento tendría que volver por allí, no por nada era un cliente habitual.

Pasó corriendo junto al mendigo que siempre estaba en la puerta. Él se la quedó mirando con atención hasta que cruzó la puerta de la cafetería.

\- Llegas tarde, Sakura. -le dijo Jiraya con mirada severa-. Me prometiste que no volvería a pasar nunca más.

Jiraya estaba limpiando una mesa del fondo con mucho esmero. Se levantó y cruzó los brazos mientras le mantenía aquella mirada severa.  
¿La iba a despedir?

\- Lo siento Jiraya. Es que me he retrasado en la Universidad. - se disculpó nerviosa.

Jiraya suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro.

\- No pasa nada. No te lo tendré en cuenta, pero solo porque eres una de las mejores empleadas que he tenido. - le arrojó un delantal que Sakura atrapó al vuelo-. Pero ya sabes, que no haya una tercera vez.

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza más relajada. Se colocó el delantal y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra.

\- Y cómprate de una vez un coche, mujer. - aquello lo dijo en un tono más calmado.

Sakura prefirió no contestarle y ponerse a trabajar de una vez. Llegar veinte minutos tarde por segunda vez, y que tu jefe haga la vista gorda otra vez, no pasaba todos los días.

Perdió la cuenta, del tiempo que estuvo ayudando a Lee en la cocina a preparar una tarta. Jiraya le había dicho que como aquel día no había un exceso de clientela, que ayudase al chico en la cocina un poco; él podría apañarse solo. Además, en caso de necesitarla, ya la llamaría.

Quizá fueran dos horas, tal vez tres; pero la tarta había quedado genial.  
Era una tarta enorme de fresa y plátano para chuparse los dedos y volvérselos a chupar por segunda vez. Lee tenía una mano genial en la cocina y nunca se cansaría de decirlo. Aunque nunca superaría a su amigo Choji, eso seguro. Pero no quería decirlo delante del pobre Lee.

\- ¡SAKURA! - la voz de Jiraya se oía desde fuera de la cocina. Sin duda ya debían de ser las siete, hora de clientela.

Sakura salió de la cocina, tras despedirse de Lee, y buscó a Jiraya con la mirada.  
La cafetería estaba llena, tal como había supuesto. Jiraya se encontraba al fondo sirviendo a una pareja de ancianitos. Le hizo una señal señalando a la barra, donde había una bandeja con refrescos y pastas.  
Jiraya le indicó con la mano que la llevase a la mesa cuatro.

La joven cogió la bandeja e hizo lo mandado. En la mesa cuatro había una familia de cuatro. Un matrimonio que parecía muy feliz y un par de niños, mellizos sin duda, de unos ocho años.  
Le dieron las gracias por el servicio y Sakura, tras un asentimiento de cabeza se marchó a su puesto.

Jiraya se encontraba preparando unas cuantas tazas de café muy apresurado.

\- Jiraya, podrías haberme avisado antes, esto no se acaba de llenar ahora. - espetó.

\- No creas, acaba de llenarse ahora mismo. - contestó entre risas-. Espero que hayas ayudado a Lee con esa tarta, vendrán a recogerla en menos de una hora. - dijo mirando su reloj.

\- Ya está acabada La verdad es que ha quedado perfecta. - dijo sonriendo-. Yo llevo eso si quieres. - se ofreció.

\- Muy bien. Lo ha pedido aquel chico de allí, el que siempre se sienta al fondo. - dijo señalando al fondo del local.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. Demasiado tranquilo estaba todo aquel día. Si esperaba que él tardara un poco más en aparecer, se equivocaba de cabo a rabo.  
Estaba sentado, leyendo un libro, como siempre. Y esperando a que ella le llevase su taza de café. No quería mirarle a la cara después de bajón del otro día. No lo había superado aún.

\- Em... ¿Jiraya? - llamó la atención de su jefe con miedo-. ¿Te importa servirle tú?

Jiraya miró hacía donde estaba el chico y ató algunos cabos, pero prefirió no decir nada. Si por algo se caracterizaba era por su discreción. Así que cogió él el café y lo llevó hasta aquella mesa.  
El chico levantó la cabeza y con una ligera inclinación, le dio las gracias a Jiraya.

\- Sakura, hace unos días que no cantas, ¿te animas hoy? - le preguntó un rato después-. Esto ya está más tranquilo y no vendría mal un poco de música.

Se quedó pensativa un momento. ¿Podría cantar sabiendo que él no se iba a dignar a mirarla como siempre hacía? Echó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo al joven. Bebió un sorbo de café y escribió algo en una libreta.  
Definitivamente no le prestaría atención como siempre. Pero ella adoraba cantar, componer e interpretar sus propias canciones. No iba a dejar que un chico destrozase eso por el simple hecho de que no prestaba atención a unas letras que iban para él.

Sonrió con determinación a Jiraya y fue hasta el improvisado escenario para deleitar a todas las personas que sí quisieran oírla.

Cogió la guitarra y comenzó a tocar unos cuantos acordes, perdiéndose en la música. Tomó aire y se armó de todo su valor para cantar. 

Has olvidado  
que yo aún seguía viva?  
¿Has olvidado  
todo lo que alguna vez hemos tenido?  
¿Lo has olvidado?  
¿Te has olvidado  
de mi?

¿Has olvidado  
que siempre estabas a mi lado?  
¿Has olvidado  
lo que estábamos sintiendo por dentro?  
Ahora estoy a la izquierda para olvidarnos  
de nosotros

Pero en algún lugar nos salio mal  
Una vez fuimos tan fuertes  
Nuestro amor parece una canción  
tu no puedes olvidarlo

Así que ahora supongo  
Que aquí es donde tenemos que estar  
¿Lamentaste  
sostener siempre mi mano?  
Nunca mas  
Por favor no te olvides  
no te olvides

La gente aplaudió como siempre entusiasmada por su voz y la música que tocaba. Sakura sonrió agradecida a su público.

Aquel día tocó y cantó un par de canciones más. Con el mismo resultado: él seguía sin prestarle atención. Pero ahora, ya más decidida, había logrado hacer como que no le importaba. O eso creía ella porque en un instante todo cambió.

Sucedió que entró un joven de pelo negro y con una mirada afilada a la cafetería. Echó un vistazo hasta que detuvo su mirada en el fondo del local. Cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar al fondo y se sentó con el chico rubio.  
Sakura no perdía detalle de todos sus movimientos mientras recogía la mesa de al lado.

Y como se ha dicho anteriormente, todos sus pensamientos cambiaron en un instante. Pero no hay que alarmarse, pues fue para bien y no para mal.

El joven de pelo negro comenzó a mover las manos al mismo tiempo que hablaba. El rubio, sin perder tiempo, le contestó de la misma forma.  
Y entonces Sakura lo entendió todo. No es que él la ignorase, no es que le importara poco lo que sucediera a su alrededor... Es que era sordo.

Sakura sintió como si una enorme roca se le quitase de encima. Se sentía como una estúpida por haberse puesto de aquella forma. Y se sentía la peor persona del mundo por haber odiado a aquel chico sin antes haberlo conocido mejor.

Sakura pudo escuchar su voz por primera vez. Él como es natural, no podía oírse a sí mismo, pero eso qué más daba. Tenía una voz dulce y clara. Con un timbre muy peculiar, pero bonito.

\- Ah, se me olvidaba, Naruto - dijo el chico de pelo negro mientras movía las manos-. Te dejaste estos apuntes en clase y...

Sakura no escuchó nada más. Primero porque había acabado de recoger la mesa y no quería que notasen que estaba espiándoles; y segundo porque la que se volvió sorda en aquel momento fue ella.

Así que se llamaba Naruto. Le gustaba ese nombre, así como su voz. Pero tenía un problema, no podría hablar con él jamás. Bueno, jamás era demasiado excesivo tal vez. Al parecer Naruto podía leer los labios, o quizá no, pero no quería arriesgarse. Si quería hablarle tendría que aprender el lenguaje de los signos.

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Si no se había acercado a él nunca cuando no sabía que era sordo, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer ahora que sí lo sabía?

Jiraya la envió a lavar os platos al verla tan distraída. Algo que sin duda Sakura agradeció. Así podría pensar sin ninguna distracción.

Tras mucho pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que aprendería el lenguaje de signos y luego pues ya decidiría como "hablarle".

Al día siguiente, tenía que exponer un trabajo a última hora. Así que no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en Naruto y en el lenguaje de signos.  
Ni siquiera le había contado a Ino lo que había averiguado, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo. Su amiga se había portado muy bien con ella, la había consolado y le había dado su apoyo durante toda la "semana maldita" como a ella el gustaba llamarla.

Así que después de clase, y como siempre, ella la esperó justo al lado de la fuente junto a facultad de letras, que era donde ambas estudiaban.

Ino llegó con su energía de siempre a pesar de haber terminado un examen súper difícil. Sakura la vio correr entusiasmada hacia ella antes de fundirse en un abrazo.

\- ¡Saku! - le gritó feliz-. El mejor examen de toda la carrera-. le dijo entusiasmada separándose.

\- Me alegra un montón, Ino. - dijo feliz por su amiga.

\- ¿Qué tal la exposición? - empezaron a caminar hacia la parada de autobús.

\- Mmm bien. - dijo distraída. Ino la miró enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Bien? Eso es que no te ha ido del todo como esperabas, Saku.

\- No, no, de verdad. Me ha ido bien, Kakashi me ha puesto un 9. - Ino se relajó.

\- Pues entonces no entiendo a qué viene esa cara de piedra. Pareces una gárgola de Notre Dame, hija. - Sakura contuvo una carcajada. Ino y sus comparaciones. Siempre igual.

\- Es que necesito hablar contigo de una cosa. - paró de caminar. Ino la imitó.

\- Uuh... miedo me das. - dijo sentándose en un banco-. Pues bien, tú dirás.

Sakura se sentó a su lado. Resopló un poco y miró a su amiga. Había dos formas de que Ino reaccionara al oír las palabras "chico" y " rubio". La primera que se volviera loca; la segunda que se callara y esperase a que terminara de contarle todo.  
Sin duda la más probable era la primera reacción.

\- Ayer en el trabajo volvió a aparecer el chico rubio. - Ino dio un saltó en el banco, abrió los ojos y cogió a su amiga por los hombros.

\- ¡Sakura! - "ahí viene" pensó - Ya sé que es difícil, ¿pero no sufriste mucho la semana pasada por culpa de ese chico?

\- Ino, tranquila. Estoy perfectamente. - Quitó las manos de su amiga de sus hombros-. De hecho, me siento una estúpida - dijo riendo. Ino no entendía ni una palabra, pero decidió esperar a que su amiga terminase de hablar-. Verás, resulta que... bueno, para empezar sé cómo se llama por fin. - Ino se sorprendió-. Su nombre es Naruto. - dijo con suavidad, como si no quisiera que su nombre se escapase nunca de sus labios.

\- Naruto, eh. - Dijo Ino sonriendo.

\- Pero en realidad no es por eso por lo que me siento como una idiota. - ocultó su mirada mirando al suelo-. Ya sé el motivo por el que no me prestaba atención y es de lo más absurdo. - Ino esperó impaciente a que le dijera ese motivo.

Ella era la que había tenido que aguantar a su amiga taciturna y sin ganas de nada durante toda aquella semana. Y nada menos que por un chico, lo que jamás pensó que sucedería con Sakura.

\- Ino, es sordo. - dijo con simpleza-. El motivo por el que no oía nada de lo que le cantaba era porque es sordo. - contuvo su euforia como pudo.

Su amiga no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras abrazaba a Sakura. Resultaba ser algo tan simple como aquello. El chico por el que Sakura Haruno se había pillado era sordo. Y ella que había estado a punto de ir y obligar al pobre chaval a oír a su amiga. Menos mal que no lo había hecho.

\- No sabes como me alegra escuchar eso, Sakura. Pero aún así, ¿cómo se supone que vas a hablar con él? - le preguntó calmada.

\- Le he estado dando vueltas entre ayer y el día de hoy, Ino. Y he pensado que quizá si aprendiera el lenguaje de signos... - no acabó la frase, sino que la dejó en el aire.

Ino no dejaba de mirarla. Si su amiga estaba dispuesta a aprender el lenguaje de signos por aquel chico, ya no era un simple encaprichamiento. Aunque eso estaba claro desde el principio de toda aquella historia.  
Su amiga estaba enamorada de un chico que apenas conocía o le gustaba mucho o... Lo cierto es que ni ella misma lo sabía, pero ayudaría a Sakura a acercarse a él.

\- Pues, entonces no se hable más. - dijo levantándose del banco-. Ahora mismo tú y yo nos vamos a una librería a comprar un libro donde aparezca ese ansiado lenguaje de signos. - Sakura se levantó también.

\- ¿Eso significa que me ayudarás? - preguntó feliz.

Ino asintió.

\- Por supuesto, amiga. Estamos juntas en esto. - le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Aquella tarde Sakura e Ino entraron en una librería, compraron un libro donde venía todo lo que necesitaba para poder hablar con Naruto y se marcharon a casa de la pelirrosa.  
Por mucho que deseara comenzar a estudiar aquel lenguaje, primero tenía que estudiar para sus propios exámenes de la universidad.

Al menos tenía a Ino como ayuda y apoyo en toda aquella historia. Su amiga se había prestado a ayudarla sin ningún reparo ni reproche. Y Sakura podía notar como en el fondo a su amiga aquella idea le parecía una locura.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola, hola! Este es el último capítulo de la historia. Gracias por haberla seguido y espero que os guste el final :D**

 **Y sí, efectivamente está basado en un vídeo que trata de lo mismo, pero no tan elaborada la historia como este fanfic. Os lo adjunto por si queréis verlo:** **watch?v=f0-Iz4n3Yds**

* * *

Sakura salió de la facultad a toda prisa aquella tarde. Había acabado oficialmente los parciales del cuatrimestre y entregado un par de trabajo que aún le faltaban. Era libre en cierto sentido, pues hasta febrero no tendría que preocuparse por los exámenes fuertes.

Se sentó en un banco junto a la fuente a esperar a que saliera su amiga Ino y comer juntas, tal como habían quedado en hacer.

Miró su reloj, que marcaba las 14:05. Ino tardaría unos veinte minutos más en aparecer. Eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para aprovechar y seguir leyendo el libro del lenguaje de signos.

Desde que lo había comprado, Sakura no se había separado de él. Lo cogía siempre que le era posible. En el autobús de camino a la universidad o al trabajo, en los descansos, a la hora de la comida...

Ya había aprendido casi todo, lo único que necesitaba era practicar y entonces ya no habría ninguna barrera que le impidiese hablar con Naruto.  
Bueno, practicar y armarse del valor suficiente como para decir un hola aunque fuera.

Ino y ella habían trazado un pequeño plan. Bueno, en realidad había sido Ino la de la idea, pero Sakura no se pudo negar porque no era mala.  
Consistía en llegar a Naruto como ella siempre había querido: mediante la música. No importaba nada que fuera sordo, porque Sakura podría "cantarle" una canción siempre que él leyera el significado mediante una explicación por signos. Es decir, Sakura cantaría mientras con las manos le hablaba a Naruto explicando todo lo que la canción decía. Él por supuesto podría entenderlo todo sin necesidad de tener que oír nada.

Ino lo calificó como romántico. "¿Qué mejor forma de llegar hasta alguien que explicándole lo que sientes de una forma especial? " le había dicho.

El problema era que Sakura no creía estar lista para algo así. ¿Y si se ponía nerviosa y se equivocaba en los signos? Él podría entenderla mal y eso era lo que menos quería que pasara.  
Ella era de ponerse nerviosa antes de un examen o de un trabajo, o incluso al momento de pedir algo tan simple como una hamburguesa.

Abrió el libro por una página en la que había un papel doblado. Sakura lo cogió, lo abrió y lo puso sobre la página de nuevo. En la hoja derecha había una multitud de signos de todas clases; mientras que la otra, la tapaba el papel desdoblado. En el papel estaba escrita una canción, la canción que Sakura había compuesto para Naruto y que practicaba como loca para no equivocarse en ninguna palabra.

Comenzó a leer, aunque ya se la sabía, mientras movía las manos creando cada una de las palabras que estaban escritas en el papel.  
Al principio le había costado mucho, pero a aquellas alturas, ya lo hacía de memoria y apenas miraba. Había aprendido con una rapidez impresionante el lenguaje de signos.

Mientras movía las manos, se limitaba a mover también los labios, pero sin llegar a cantar. No cantaba porque había mucha gente a su alrededor. Que no es que le importase que la oyeran, estaba acostumbrada, pero no le apetecía crear un espectáculo.

Acabó la canción y oyó un pequeño y rápido aplauso. Levantó la vista y vio a Ino y a Sai delante de ella sonriendo.  
Sai también estaba al tanto de la "operación". Porque Ino se lo había contado todo. Por suerte ninguno más de sus amigos sabía nada de aquello. Sai había sido comprensivo y, ante la petición de Sakura, no le había dicho a nadie que su amiga estaba colada por un chico que apenas conocía.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¡Sakura! - exclamó su amiga contenta sentándose a su lado- Ya ni miras las chuletas. ¡Esto es genial!

\- Sí, Ino... - musitó.

Ino notó el tono de su amiga. Sabía que le iba a costar mucho mirar a la cara a Naruto y cantarle aquella canción. Sabía de sobra que Sakura era bastante insegura y se pondría nerviosa.

\- Oye, oye. Tranquila, ¿vale? - le dijo mientras cogía el libro y lo cerraba-. No te preocupes, Sakura. En el momento en el que empieces, te saldrá solo.

\- Ino, está muy bien que la animes, pero no la puedes obligar a hacerlo. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.- le dijo Sai serio. Ino lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sai se sentó al otro lado de Sakura y la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros.

\- Sakura, si no estás segura de esto, no lo hagas. Es así de sencillo. - ella lo miró suspirando.

\- Ya lo sé, Sai... - se calló-. Pero quiero hacerlo, aunque tenga miedo.

\- ¿Es por el temor al rechazo? - preguntó su amigo.

Sakura ocultó su rostro entre sus manos mientras asentía.

\- Es que... ¿y si le canto la canción y él pasa de mí? Habré hecho el ridículo y lo sabrá todo el mundo. Porque al menos antes nadie sabía que me gustaba, pero si canto la canción y él me rechaza...-comenzó a acelerarse nerviosa- entonces todo el mundo lo sabría y se reirán de mi y...

Ino le tapó la boca. Sakura cada vez hablaba más y más rápido como una desquiciada.

\- Sakura, te prometo que si en algún momento él da señales de estar pasando de ti o... si te rechaza, yo te sacaré de ahí ràpidamente. O Sai. ¿Verdad? - preguntó mirando a su amigo. Él asintió serio. Ino apartó la mano de la boca de su amiga.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.

\- Gracias, chicos. De verdad.

Ino y Sai se miraron con complicidad y abrazaron a Sakura. La gente que pasaba los miraba con curiosidad, pero a ellos les importaba poco.

\- Chicas, ¿nos vamos a comer algo? - preguntó Sai cuando se separaron.

\- ¡Sí, por favor! Es que me muero de hambre. - dijo Sakura mientras le sonaban las tripas.

Los tres fueron a comer a casa de Sakura, que preparó unos macarrones con queso riquísimos. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en el Centro Comercial mirando tiendas y comprando ropa. Ir con Sai era como ir con una tercera chica, ya que sus consejos sobre ropa no se quedaban en el aire nunca.

Sakura llegó a su casa a las 23 pm después de haber cenado por invitación de Sai unas hamburguesas en el centro comercial.

Volvió a ensayar la canción una vez más. Y en cuanto se metió en su mullida y calentita cama, estuvo un buen rato debatiendo en su mente si estaba lista o no para "cantarle" la canción a Naruto.

El miedo al rechazo seguía ahí, pero la inquietud por saber si él estaría interesado en conocerla ganaba. Si quería averiguar si Naruto estaría dispuesto a conocerla mejor, tenía que dejar a un lado el miedo al rechazo y la timidez a intentarlo.

Su último pensamiento aquella noche antes de quedarse profundamente dormida fue que lo haría sin importar nada.

Ino entró en la cafetería acompañada de Sai, Kiba, Tenten y Choji. El pequeño grupo vio a Sakura limpiar una mesa que ya parecía estar muy limpia. Parecía estar a otra cosa, en otro sitio; en lugar de en aquella cafetería.

Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de una de las ventanas a esperar a que los atendieran.  
Ino se levantó y fue a hablar con su amiga. Ella sabía lo que le pasaba y estaba bastante preocupada.

\- Sakura. - la llamó. La joven se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

\- Ah, hola, Ino. - dijo.

\- Sakura, si no estás segura...

\- No. - la cortó-. Voy a hacerlo hoy, no esperaré más. Lo que tenga que ocurrir... - se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado- lo que tenga que ocurrir, que ocura hoy. Sea bueno o malo.

Ino le puso una mano en el hombro para darle su apoyo.

\- Ya sabes lo que hablamos. Si viera que algo sale mal lo pararía todo al instante.

Sakura miró a su amiga sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, Ino. - metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros-. Ya he hablado con Jiraya. En cuanto vea que entra por la puerta, esperaré un rato y luego me pondré a cantar. Y tú...

\- Sí, sí. - dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos-. Yo apagaré las luces excepto la que ilumine la mesa donde él esté sentado.

Sakura tomó aire y lo soltó. Un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo. Estaba segura de hacerlo y no la pararía nada. Ya lo había decidido la noche anterior. Además no estaba nerviosa, pero si algo insegura todavía.

\- De todas formas, Sakura, ¿crees qué vendrá hoy?

\- Eso espero, Ino - dijo riendo-. Porque yo no estoy segura de poder hacer esto mañana.

Ino soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Anda, pomnos unos cafés como solo tú sabes que nos gustan a todos.

\- ¡Marchando! - contestó Sakura metiéndose tras la barra.

Ino se fue a sentarse con sus amigos en la mesa mientras esperaba a que llegasen los cafés.  
En la mesa la conversación del día era la fiesta de navidad de Kiba. Ino siguió la conversación poco entusiasmada, ya que estaba más pendiente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor por si aparecía Naruto.

Ese día se hizo de rogar y tardó más de lo esperado, pero por fin entró. Sakura lo vio hacer su rutina habitual; saludar al mendigo de la puerta, darle algo de dinero, despedirse de él, entrar y sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo ajeno a todo.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando. Ahora si que estaba nerviosa. Se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago nada más verlo aparecer.

Llevaba puesta una gabardina negra que se quitó nada más sentarse. Su pelo rubio, estaba tapado por un gorro del mismo color que se quitó. Se alborotó el pelo y Sakura se derritió por dentro con aquel gesto.

Jiraya le tocó el hombro y ella segiró sobresaltada.

\- ¿Lista? - le pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

\- Eso creo. - dijo en un susurro ella.

Ino lo había visto nada más entrar y se había levantado ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, para ir hasta el cuadro de luces lista para cumplir su parte del plan.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hace Ino? - dijo Kiba.

\- Shh - le chistó Sai-. Atentos a lo que va a pasar ahora, chicos - les dijo con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista de Sakura.- Va a ser genial si sale bien.

Los demás no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se miraron entre ellos y luego a Sai otra vez.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que va a pasar? - instó Tenten.

\- Que Sakura va a cantar algo especial hoy. Y ya no os digo nada más - miraron hacia Sakura que estaba ya en el improvisado escenario preparándose.- Callaos y veréis magia, chicos.

Sakura miró a Ino dándole la aprobación para que apagase las luces. Ino se limitó a asentir y a hacerlo.

De pronto todo el local se quedó casi a oscuras ante la mirada de la gente que no sabían qué ocurría. Solo quedaron dos luces encendidas; la que estaba sobre el improvisado escenario, iluminando a Sakura y haciéndola destacar más que nunca y una al fondo del local, donde un chico de revuelto pelo rubio miraba en dirección a ella sin entender nada.

Sakura tomó aire. Él la estaba mirando. La primera parte del plan estaba hecha, ahora venía la parte difícil. "Cantar"

Y así lo hizo. Comenzó a cantar, moviendo las manos, hablándole a Naruto, y solo a él. Y cuando comenzó a cantar, todos sus miedos se disiparon al instante, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que parecía estar despertando en Naruto.

Llenas de luz la habitación. Y ni cuenta te das. No puedo hacer más... para dejarte en paz.

Sakura vio como Naruto sonreía con calidez sin apartar la vista de ella.

No me traigas flores. Te preocupas demasiado.¡Oh, mi vida! Saber que me ves...

Sakura hizo el gesto y Naruto se lo devolvió con una enorme sonrisa.

Me basta. Podemos bailar en la cocina. Las velas no cuestan nada. Hazme un anillo con el tapón de una botella de leche.

Sakura veía como Naruto seguía sonriendo y sin dejar de mirarla. Se había olvidado de que había más gente alrededor, ahora solo existían ellos dos en aquella sala.

Cuando el contador se quede sin dinero, quizás paremos. Llenas de luz la habitación. Y tú ni cuenta te das.

Naruto bajó la mirada se puso serio un momento y volvió a mirarla aún serio. Ante ese gesto, Sakura pensó que se sentía ¿arrepentido?

No puedo hacer más...Para dejarte en í que cariño... ¿para qué necesito bombones... champan y otras cosas?

Naruto seguía mirándola comprendiendo cada una de sus palabras mientras ella se las cantaba.

¡Oh, mi vida! Saber que me quieres...Me basta.

Sakura acabó la canción y todos aplaudieron. Todos menos él. Sakura sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Todo lo que había creído experimentar cuando él la estaba "escuchando"... ¿todo parecía haber sido una maldita imaginación?

Bajó la mirada triste, mientras todas las luces se encendían a su alrededor. Dejó el micrófono y se dio la vuelta, triste, para seguir con su trabajo sabiendo que era el hazme reír de todos.

De pronto el tacto de una mano en su brazo la hizo detenerse. Supuso que era Ino, así que se dio la vuelta para decirle que la dejara sola.

Pero no fue a Ino a quien vio al darse la vuelta, sino a Naruto. Él la miraba sonriendo con calidez, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules. Sakura estaba muda. Muda y avergonzada, porque todos los miraban a ambos.

\- Vaya, yo sordo y tú ahora muda. - se limitó a decir NNaruto mientras movía las manos acompañando sus palabras.

Sakura ocultó la mirada roja como un tomate. Ino, que había vuelto con sus amigos no dejaba de mirarlo a ambos sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Vaya, así que Sakura estaba pillada por un chico. - dijo Kiba riendo-. Pues es algo novedoso.

\- ¡Calla, Kiba! - le espetó Tenten.- Ha sido precioso como Sakura se ha declarado. Y el chico es monísimo.

\- ¡A qué sí! - corroboró Ino.

\- Bah, chicas. - se quejó Kiba aburrido.

Naruto cogió a Sakura de la mano y la llevó a la mesa que él ocupaba. Sakura sentía que el corazón le iba a 300 km/h y que en cualquier momento se le podría salir del pecho.

Naruto no había pasado de ella. Si no había aplaudido había sido por el shock del momento. Pero en cuanto vio como Sakura se iba al parecer desilusionada, se levantó y corrió a buscarla.

\- Que sepas que no estoy muda. - le dijo en lenguaje de signos.

Naruto rió.

\- Vale, ¿qué tal si nos limitamos a hablar sin hablar? Quiero decir... - movía las manos deprisa.

\- Sé lo que quieres decir - contestó ella riendo.

Naruto también rió.

\- Lo siento, soy un poco tonto algunas veces. - dijo sin dejar de reír.

En la mesa de Ino no perdían detalle de la conversación que estaban manteniendo los dos. Kiba y Choji pasaban un poco de toda la situación, pero Sai estaba con Tenten e Ino intentando descifrar lo que decían aquellos dos.

\- Mierda, ¿de qué hablarán? - dijo Tenten al borde de la histeria.

\- Ojalá lo supiera, Tenten. - contestó rabiosa. - Ni siquiera mueven los labios, solo signos. AARG! ¿Por qué no aprendería ese lenguaje?

\- Están hablando de la universidad. Naruto estudia veterinaria. - dijo Sai neutral.

Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

\- ¿¡Sabes lenguaje de signos!? - gritaron sus amigas.

\- Sí, joder - rió.- No es tan difícil. Aunque desde aquí solo puedo saber lo que dice Naruto, porque Sakura está a espaldas de nosotros y...

\- ¡Qué más da! Con decir lo de Naruto nos vale, Sai. - le cortó Ino zarandeándolo.

\- ¡Vale, vale, vale! Pero deja de hacerme eso Ino. - se quejó el chico.

Sakura no podía creer que estuviera hablando de aquella forma con Naruto. Y se podía decir que era una conversación privada, porque nadie más sabía de qué hablaban.

\- Sakura. - dijo Naruto con su voz. - Quiero que sepas que... me gustaría conocerte mejor... Sí... si tú quieres claro. - titubeó nervioso.

\- Me encantaría, Naruto. - contestó ella moviendo las manos con una sonrisa.

Naruto soltó aire aliviado.

\- Me pongo muy nervioso, lo siento. - se disculpó.

\- Tranquilo, yo soy de ponerme tan nerviosa que algunas veces no puedo ni pedir una hamburguesa.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

\- Bien, pues... antes de ponerme más nervioso, Sakura... ¿te gustaría que quedásemos otro día? - preguntó. - A tomar una hamburguesa sin tener que ponerte nerviosa.

\- Siempre que pueda, estaré encantada de tomarme una hamburguesa contigo, Naruto. - respondió feliz.

\- Naruto le ha pedido una cita a Sakura. - dijo Sai.

\- ¡OH DIOS MÍO! - exclamó Ino

Naruto se despidió de Sakura fuera de la cafetería, una hora después, ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo en el interior.

\- ¿Te veré el viernes aquí a las ocho y media de la tarde entonces, Sakura? - le dijo antes de marcharse.

\- Aquí nos veremos. - respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Naruto le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de emprender su camino.

Sakura se sentía como en una nube. Todo había salido a pedir de boca aquel día. Tenía una cita con Naruto después de meses como una idiota observándole.

Al entrar en la cafetería Ino y Tenten la cogieron cada una de una manga y se la llevaron a rastras a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

\- Muy bien, Sakura - dijo Ino ansiosa-. Ahora mismo vas a largar todo lo que ha pasado.

\- No puedo ahora, tengo que trabajar. - dijo levantándose. -

\- Poco te ha importado el trabajo cuando estabas perdida con Naruto a saber dónde - le reprochó Tenten.

\- Luego si queréis os cuento lo que queráis, pero ahora no. - y se marchó de allí antes de que la pudieran retener más.

\- Maldita Sakura. - dijo Ino fulminándola con la mirada.

\- Ino, si te has enterado de prácticamente todo. - dijo Kiba.

\- Cállate, ¡quiero que me lo cuente ella!

\- AArg, ¡qué pesadilla! - dijo Kiba.

Ino y Sakura vieron a Sakura trabajar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y con un halo distinto. Su amiga estaba feliz después de mucho tiempo.

Sakura miró el reloj. La manecilla marcaba que su turno había acabado en aquel mismo instante.  
Era sábado 13 de diciembre y fuera una delicada capa de nieve cubría toda la ciudad.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y por ella entró un chico de unos 21 años, rubio, alto y de ojos azules.  
Miró a la chica que se acercaba a él desde la barra de la cafetería.  
Pelo rosa, guapa, de piel blanca y con una radiante sonrisa.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y el le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Sakura? - dijo moviendo las manos al mismo tiempo.

Ella le agarró de la mano, se despidió de su jefe y se marcharon por la puerta.

Desde el interior de la cafetería se podía ver a ambos jóvenes marcharse calle abajo, bajo la nieve que había empezado a caer, abrazados y felices.

Y es que se dice que algunas historias de amor empiezan de la forma más inesperada.


End file.
